happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Your Mind... and Your Axe Will Follow
"Free Your Mind... and Your Axe Will Follow" is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode begins with Quake Tree walking to the woods with a lumberjack hat and axe. He then apporaches a tree (after walking past Lumpy, who is also a lumberjack and is chopping another tree). He then starts to chop the tree that he approached. Lumpy, who is still chopping the tree behind Quake Tree, asks Quake Tree if he can help him chopping the trees. Quake Tree declines by shaking his head. Quake Tree and Lumpy then continue chopping the trees by themselves. At a later time, Lumpy has finished chopping the tree while Quake Tree has not finished yet. Lumpy then sees that the tree that he finished chopping is about to fall down. So, he dodges it before it falls and crushes him. However, the tree falls down into Quake Tree who is still chopping, crushing his body, though he did not die from that, just suffering a serious injury from that situation. Lumpy sees that he made a mistake, and Quake Tree yells at him to help him out. But Lumpy ends up laughing at Quake Tree and his injury, not believing that his injury was serious instead of helping him. Lumpy then exits the woods, leaving Quake Tree alone with the tree still crushing his body. After Lumpy leaves, Quake Tree then yells loudly, hoping for at least somebody going to help him, but he receives no response. Without anyone helping, Quake Tree is lucky that his axe is still around him. So, he picks it up to chop the tree that trapped him. Several hours later, at night, Quake Tree seems to have fully chopped up the tree, before dropping his axe down and showing a brief smile. Quake Tree then tries to get himself away from the chopped tree. But he still cannot get away, still trapped. Finally, he learns that chopping the tree that trapped him does not seem to free him. But Quake Tree has another idea. He picks up his axe again, chopping his body. This method finally sets him free from the tree, as well as causing him pain. Without his legs (as he chopped out half his body), he crawls away from the chopped free with his hands. Eventually, he gets himself out of the woods safely. He then shows a smile again because he thinks he is finally out and safe. It was until he hears the barks of the coyotes. Quake Tree then looks at the coyotes that are coming toward him to devour him. The pack of coyotes eventually reach Quake Tree and devour all of his body, with Quake Tree screaming. A lot of blood can be seen splattered everywhere. After the coyotes has finished spending their time devouring Quake Tree, eating all of his body parts, they leave. What is left of Quake Tree is his skeleton. Later that day, Lumber is seen going to the woods to do his lumberjack job. However, when he is about to do his job, he notices a skeleton (which belongs to Quake Tree) with half of the body ripped out. So, he checks the corpse. But he eventually thinks that he really should have done nothing to it, so he walks away from that. After Lumber leaves, a coyote (probably from the coyote pack that devoured Quake Tree earlier) approaches Quake Tree's skeleton and proceeds to eat it as the episode ends. Deaths *Quake Tree is devoured to a skeleton by a pack of coyotes. Injuries *Quake Tree has his body suffer a serious injury from a tree that crushed him. *Quake Tree chops his body using an axe. Trivia *Riro Fox and Rabeav were originally meant to be in Lumber's role. Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes